


行下地狱

by narraci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 在很长一段时间里，人们认为狼人消失了，灭绝了。





	行下地狱

在很长一段时间里，人们认为狼人消失了，灭绝了。包括Argent家族也如此认为，以为自己守护的任务就到此为止，从此可以过上普通人的生活了。

只有Gerard不这么认为，他的鼻子嗅得到那股子强烈的气味，他不知道为什么他的父亲会忽略过去。

常年的和平磨灭了Argent家族的斗志，安逸侵蚀了Argent家族的灵魂，Gerard能够感受到屋檐底下弥漫的死亡气息，他们太想得到和平，宁愿假装和平，不去看那些黑暗的角落。到Gerard这一代的时候，巡逻队甚至都不顾Gerard的反对被取消了。

没有人会听Gerard的，他还没有继承他父亲的位置，他还没有说话的资格，他本来还必须等上十几年，直到Gerard的儿子被绑架了，Argent家门口的树上留下了三道深深的爪痕，书本散落一地。

老Argent没有去追问Gerard在背后做了些什么，打破了规则，惹到了狼人，老Argent也没有重复那些关于“把兔子逼到绝境也会咬人更何况是狼”之类的老生常谈，Chris是Argent家族的一员，是最新的继承人，古老的家族总有些古老的传统，长子仍然是比“孩子”更重要的存在。

Argent家重新拿起了武器。

十岁的小女儿仰着头问Gerard，她的哥哥什么时候会回来。

Gerard温柔地抚摸着女儿的头发，他蹲下来，吻了吻女儿的太阳穴，“勇敢些，Kate。”

他深深吸了口气，勇敢点，Gerard。

他不抱有能够找回自己儿子的幻想，他端着枪，负责站岗的时候，总是会出现幻觉，觉得自己看到了Chris被撕裂的尸体，觉得自己听到了Chris的尖叫声，呼救声，喊着“父亲”，他们还没有找到Chris，但不管最后找没找到Chris，他都要那些该死的狼人付出代价。

总有人得为和平付出代价。

 

***

 

Peter一直在做梦，重复地做梦，梦到滚烫的火焰卷上他的发梢，随后他的整张脸都失去了知觉。

他像一遍又一遍在水里窒息，海水不断地灌进他的肺部，没有止尽。他醒不过来，他无法睁开眼睛，他在梦里哭了起来，火焰与海水不停地循环重复。

有时他也会做一些好梦，梦见地下室的那个男孩，收拢四肢蜷缩在笼子的角落，一头金发随着时间的流逝黯淡无光。

比起那些噩梦，无趣的梦就是一个好梦了。

他有时会溜进地下室，父亲和哥哥的一些讨论总会钻进他的耳朵，“复仇”还有“交易”还有“背叛”，重复最多的是“复仇”。

他的叔叔在某一天不见了，没有人特地告诉他这件事，不过每个人都知道他们家族的一员被谋杀了。

金发男孩裸露的手臂上布满伤口，这些伤口狭长交错，每天都在那里，人类的自我复原十分缓慢，脆弱得不堪一击。

血腥味刺激着Peter的嗅觉。

金发男孩拒绝和他说话，他的脑袋埋在双臂之间，偶尔才会抬起灰蓝色的眼睛，Peter能看见他的嘴唇已经干裂发白。

Peter带来一瓶水的时候，金发男孩犹豫了很久，他们隔着笼子，互相凝视着对方，探测对方的呼吸，揣摩对方的意图，最终男孩放弃了，他伸展开自己的肢体，Peter这才发现对方可能和他差不多大，他总是蜷缩在角落，Peter还以为他是个男孩，实际上已经不是了，站起来实在太消耗体力，男孩膝盖磨蹭着水泥地，用双手爬到了Peter面前，这时他灰蓝色的眼睛直直地对着Peter的眼睛，就像头年幼的雪地中的狼，Peter的心脏跳动剧烈起来，那双眼睛变得透明，向外扩散。

Peter又一头沉到了水里。

 

***

 

Chris最后回来的时候，Gerard差点杀了他。

Gerard听不见任何声音，Kate回荡在房间里的尖叫都好像是从另一个世界传来的。

那是场大战，Gerard心底清楚，并不全是为了Chris，而是为了Argent家族世代相传的责任，为了证明他自己，但那毕竟是场大战，有些人为此付出了生命，救回了一个已经被咬过了的继承人。

伤口在肩膀后侧，Gerard庆幸没让别人来处理Chris的伤口，Chris的皮肤滚烫，他手上和腿上的伤口太多，Gerard仔细擦了好久才最终注意到他的肩膀不断涌出血来，他不敢相信自己的眼睛，他用力地喘着气，从胸腔经过气管都一阵阵地发痛，这是报复，残酷的报复，Gerard知道，他早就做好了Chris无法回来的准备，他有这个牺牲的准备，然后他的儿子回来了，他按捺着内心的狂喜，不敢像Kate那样惊叫大笑，拍手奔跑，就因为他害怕会有这个结果。Chris始终在昏迷之中，睫毛不时颤动，四肢偶尔抽搐，Gerard不由觉得他就此再也不要醒来事情说不定还好办一点。

“Kate，勇敢点。”Gerard蹲下来，伸手搂过小女儿的肩膀，让她的脑袋靠在自己身上。

眼泪不断地从Kate的脸上滑落，她问她的哥哥什么时候能醒过来，还有父亲是不是要杀了哥哥。

“如果他赢了……”Gerard最后低声地道。

至少他也要等到他的长子醒过来，然后向他说声再见。

过了一天，Chris的血停了，不再浸透床单，他的伤口没有像Gerard所预料的那样迅速恢复，重新长出平滑的皮肤，没有，每条伤口都平静地刻在他的身体上。

Gerard坐在Chris的床边，他的呼吸又开始疼痛起来，有些东西在他的胸口不断地酝酿。

又过了两天，Argent家的长子才重新睁开眼睛，他的第一句话是“父亲，对不起……”

Gerard没有回答。

 

***

 

他听得见天花板上传来的声音，音乐声，脚步声，他们并没有在乎他的存在，热闹得仿佛在开一个派对。

当地下室的门被打开的时候，Chris确定那是个派对，嘈杂的音乐立刻从缝隙钻进这个空旷的空间，让Chris想吐。

门又被悄悄掩上了，进来的是那个年轻的黑发狼人，Chris稍微安心了些，年轻的狼人意味着没有痛苦，有时他还会带来水和食物，他会告诉Chris现在是什么日子，什么时间，Chris已经在这儿待了多久了。

起先他会隔着笼子触碰Chris的伤口，Chris咬着嘴唇忍住了，后来他问Chris疼不疼，Chris一瞬间却不知道该如何回答。

他的语调中完全没有取笑的口气，最后Chris决定承认很痛。

那很痛，痛得他想尖叫，他得拼命忍住眼泪。

之后那个狼人就没这么做过了。

Chris度过了十八年的平静时光，他从没在乎过父亲的那些话，那些关于Argent家族的传统与职责的说教，就像所有的父母的废话，“不要太晚回来”，“不要交些不好的朋友”，“这不是你该去的地方”，没有人真的会去听。

Chris从未见过狼人，爷爷说狼人已经从他们的生活中消失了，他也没有认真去听，他总是将狼人当做一个家庭中流传的笑话。

当一个高大的直立的狼人向他咆哮着，露出尖利的牙齿血红的眼睛，粗厚的毛发覆盖着变形的脸庞，Chris吓得完全不知道该怎么办，那是头彻底的野兽。

他没地方上厕所，但也没什么东西能吃，狼人不在乎他挨饿，水盆放在笼子外面，Chris得努力伸长指尖才够得到。

到了晚上，地上寒气逼人，Chris将整个人缩成一团，他的胃饿得绞痛，他闻得到自己的尿味，他的伤口火烧火燎的疼。

但他没哭，他觉得愤怒的火焰已经烧干了他的眼泪。

 

***

 

从某个时候开始，Peter就感觉自己的人生进入了一个循环。

他仍能听到那些惨叫声，木头在烈火中暴烈的声音，和Chris从遥远地方传来的尖叫声一起每天晚上都折磨着他。

Jackson躺在地上，血从他的腹部蔓延开来，青色在他的皮肤下面骚动，Kanima似乎随时都会醒来，Kanima一直在等待一个夺取这具躯体的时机。Derek干的好事。

在Chris出现之前，Peter就嗅到了他的气味，于是他靠在黑色SUV上，双手插在口袋中等待猎人的出现。

那个瘦削的身影逐渐向他走近，左手上挂着十字弩，右手是支棒球棍。

金色刘海下的眼睛看到了他，愣了一愣，随即，Chris露出一个微笑。

Peter也笑了。

那不是看见朋友时会露出的笑容，Peter回想起金发男人被关在地下室里的情景，起初只有安静，然后开始歇斯底里的尖叫，最后又是死一般的寂静，Peter伸手捧着他的脸，那双灰蓝的眼睛一片死寂，男孩从喉咙里发出低吼，他抓住Peter的肩膀，指甲全断了，手指几乎要摁到Peter的肉里去。然后Peter看见男孩的嘴唇弯起了一个好看的弧度，冷冰冰的，似乎Peter并不是一个活人，甚至连条小狗都不如。

Peter感到恐惧、悲伤、同情、愤怒，还有从腹股沟涌起的电流窜过的兴奋感，翻江倒海似地将他淹没，他知道自己不应该觉得受到了伤害，但他的心脏就像被那个笑容攥紧了，Peter卡住Chris双臂的时候按住了他的伤口，Chris发出野兽般的痛苦的嚎叫，Peter亲吻了他仰露出的脖子，牙齿一路往后，找到了他的肩膀，热流穿过了他的脊椎，他那属于狼的尖牙咬进了Chris的肩膀，他的膝盖顶入Chris的双腿之间。

Chris停止了挣扎，赤裸纯粹的呼吸声回荡在笼子里。

Peter最后停留在Chris满是血迹的嘴唇上，他的舌尖舔到了Chris的牙齿。

 

***

 

巡逻队重新建立了起来，被遗忘的规则又摆上了台面。

“野兽会和我们讲规则么？”Gerard对此不屑一顾，他没说野兽违背了规则，折磨了一个无辜的孩子，他们花了那么久谈判，让步，Gerard曾提出过一个前提，他们不能咬他的儿子。

规则被打破了。

野兽不会遵守规则，他也不会。

Chris缓慢地恢复了健康，他的骨头和内脏并没有受到严重的伤害，手臂和肋骨有些裂缝，花了一些时间愈合，除了他脖子后面的伤口，牙齿的痕迹似乎要永久地留在Chris的皮肤上了，他对这个伤口避而不谈，Chris也就装作没有这回事。过了三个月Chris便重新回去上学了，坐在书桌前写作业，Gerard长久地凝视着灯光照耀下的儿子，想象着他是否有爪子藏在指甲底下，是否会突然抛弃人类的外表，Chris是否还是他的儿子，还是怪物披着人类的皮想要混入人类的世界。

这些念头，这些怀疑，无不煎熬着Gerard的神经，他能放心让Kate和她的哥哥独处吗？他能将小女儿交给儿子照顾吗？

Chris注意到了他的视线，转过头，那双眼睛里面Gerard看不到放松、安全或者温暖。

Gerard快要疯了，他想Chris一定可以理解他的行为，当他将刀刺入Chris的手臂的时候，Chris一定可以理解，他必须确定Chris是不是人类。

如果Chris仍旧是个普通的人类，他就可以告诉他已经安全了，他没事了，他救了他，他们救了他，一切都会好的，他再也不会让那些该死的怪物伤害他，伤害Kate，他们可以一起保护他们所珍惜的东西。

Chris哭了，他手臂上那道深深的伤口不停的流血，Gerard小心地避开了要害，Chris的眼泪不断滑下脸庞，深色的血滴到地板上，几滴汇聚成一小滩，渗入地板，裂缝没有愈合的迹象。

Gerard松了口气。

 

***

 

“你打算怎么做？”Chris随意地扫了一眼Jackson，“Kanima会不断进化，不断弥补自己的基因缺陷。”

Peter转了转手上的刀，“我会杀了它。”

“就算那意味着杀了Jackson？”Chris微笑地抬起眉毛，Peter看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛，想起了自己无休止的噩梦。

“我会杀了他，因为你们没有人会这样做，”Peter讽刺地哼了一声，“你们都太在乎那个男孩的生命，只有我来做这件坏事了。”既然噩梦不会消失，他便不在乎再多一些罪孽。

“Scott会恨死你的。”Chris歪了歪头。

“嗯，是的，我不在乎，”Peter叹了口气，“他不是最好的选择，我怀疑他有没有胆量杀人。”

“我应该阻止你。”Chris又走近了一步。

“为什么？”Peter任由他接近自己，Chris自然地将十字弩架在了Peter的肩膀上，他不在乎，他死了一遍又一遍，他习惯了从坟墓中爬出来，尽管他并不喜欢，但他觉得他会成为一个挖坟专家。他听到Chris的呼吸，他知道为什么Chris站得离他如此的近，他知道为什么Chris的呼吸令他平静，而Chris也知道这一点。

“第一，Jackson是个无辜的孩子，我以为这点我们达成共识了。第二，你是我的伴侣，我不喜欢这样。”

“伴侣”这个词狠狠地击中了Peter，他脑子里那些丑陋的噩梦似乎被吓到了，乖乖地缩到了一边，有一头狼的影子从角落里长大。

Peter的呼吸急促起来，他想问第二点对Chris是不是真的很重要，但他不用问也知道答案。

他曾去找过Chris，可Gerard布置了严密的电网，Peter露出自己的牙齿，他讨厌电，讨厌火，他不能接近Chris，Chris甚至没有获得快速痊愈的能力，Chris不是Alpha也不是Beta或者Omega，Chris不属于狼群，但“伴侣”这个事实无法改变。

这是Chris的优势，每当他需要得到什么，他知道Peter无法拒绝他，他知道Peter无法看着他一点一滴地流血直到干涸，Peter没能带给他力量，就像个残次品，一场失败。Peter甚至为此感到内疚。Chris就像他的父亲一样狡诈，那是流动在血脉中的，就像残忍在Peter的血脉之中。

Peter不在乎，Peter需要他的伴侣。

他的头靠近Chris，索取一个亲吻，Chris给了他。

 

***

 

他想要被咬，他想要停止痛苦，他想要获得那强大的力量。

但当他坐在自己的床边，让父亲给自己包扎手臂的时候，又不知怎么，Chris松了一口气。

他没自己想的那么坚强，他在痛苦面前选择了逃避现实，他让Peter咬他，让Peter占有他，在他的身上留下了印记，这些都很轻松。

他没有想过那些不轻松的后果。

Chris直到多年后还会为自己的轻率和意志的脆弱发抖，他可能会成为怪物，可能会被父亲亲手杀掉，他会伤透他的亲人的心。

他没法否认他的一部分留在了Peter那里，他很少与父亲交谈，甚至会避开他的视线，他怕自己会再一次承受不了压力，向Gerard坦白他的一生将不能从Peter的影响上剥离。

他会想念那一头黑发，矫健的身影，炽热的气息，还有，偶尔Chris会允许自己那么想，Chris会允许自己幻想Peter有一颗柔软的心。

他会想起那个坐在笼子外面，伸手握住他的手的男孩，他们能这样坐上一夜，Chris渴求的温暖。

他让Peter亲吻自己的时候，有个声音在他内心尖叫着“不公平”，他忽略了。

他会得到自己想要的，用各种方法，他不是一个意志坚定的人。

有时候他所想的只是和他身边这头黑色的怪物拥抱在一起，感受对方的体温，这让他觉得自己是真实存在的。

地上的Jackson动了动，鳞片从他的皮肤下面消失了，他眨了眨金色的睫毛，醒了过来。

Peter刚想扭动肩膀，举起手里的刀子的时候，Chris先拦住了他，“你看他的脸……”

Jackson是一头金色的狼，耀目的美丽。

Chris的脑海中有个念头一闪而逝，这会不会是他原本的圆满结局。


End file.
